Digimon: The DigiSquad Rebellion
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Project with my friend Lucas GrayLord. Completely AU. In a town called Jinguang, a boy named Rukasu will know his destiny. He and 9 others must lead the Digimon Rebellion Force to victory against the evil Venom Myotismon.
1. Arc 1: The Discovery

Kyroshiro: Hey everyone, Just thought that I would try a Digimon Fanfic this time. Been some time since I watched the shows (which I am rewatching them) or played the games (they were my friends so that is understandable). This is completely AU with my own Digimon and DigiDestined or whatever you want to call them. They are so confusing, first theres Digidestined (Adventure and Adventure 02.) Then there's Tamers (Season 03) Then Digidestined again (Frontier) Then there's D.A.T.S (Digimon Data Squad). Anyways, there may be times in which some of the others come in, but that will most likely not happen, since again I just started to rewatch the episodes. By the way, this is a project developed by me and Lucas GrayLord, so this is also his story. Say hello Lucas.

Lucas: HELLO. (Disappears really fast leaving a path of fire)

Kyroshiro: -Sweatdrops- He had to much sugar.

Anyways, tell me how I do, by reviewing.

Disclamier: I don't own Digimon, except for my OC ones.

* * *

**(Location: Uknown; ****Time:** **4:00 P.M.)**

It was a very peaceful afternoon in Jiguang, a town that is outside of Tokyo. We are currently looking in a school called Omegaaarufa Middle School (well to them at least). We look more specifically into the 7th grade classes were 12 year old Rūkasu "Lucas" Gurē ( Grey or Gray) was currently asleep in Mrs. Hashirama's class. He is wearing a gray T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He is about 5'6 with Purple hair and a mixture of Orange and Black eyes. He also had a pair of Red and Black goggles on his head. Strapped to his Pants was an orange a black device. It was rectangular with 3 buttons and an extension on its side in which was a hole that was covered by a top. (It looks like a GameBoy Color but with one of the side extended horizontally with the hole the size of a quarter.) He was currently drooling all over the assignment as well.

"Mr. Gurē," Mrs. Hashirama yelled at the "poor" boy as he woke up in fright and fell out of the desk. The class instantly laughed at the boys expense, but he paid no mind.

"It seems that Loner just peed his pants," a boy that looked to be 13 and was increadibally fat taunted causing the class to laugh harder before they were quieted by the teachers glare. She then looked to Lucas, as she started to call him since he liked the nickname, to see that he was sleeping the taunts away, as if he has been taunted all his life and was used to it.

_'This isn't normal for him to be asleep while everyone is causing a ruckus,' she thought. _She sighed and addressed the class. "Well, seeing as Mr. Gurē is asleep again we will be continuing from problem 23," she said causing some of the class to groan. Just then the final bell of the week ended as the class cheered waking up Rukasu from his sleep.

He quickly got his stuff, let out a yawn (that seemed to be passed on to the other students) before leaving the school. He went to his house that was ironically across from the school.

**(Location: Urufu Yasei No, Rukasu's house; ****Time: 4:30)**

He unlocked the front door and went inside where he proceeded to throw his bag onto the sofa bed that was in the living room. His Parents had died when he was 8 years old and none of his relatives wanted to take care of the kid, instead fighting over their will. His parents were the owners of a very popular toy company and were very rich. Of course all the money went to him, which made the relatives angry of course.

"Ooff," a voice came from the backpack as it impacted the floor instead of the sofa. Out of the bag poped a pink ball and a ghost like creature. The ghost like creature looked to be about half of Rukasu's height. It had a brown Wizard hat with two orange 'straps' intersecting in the middle. It had blond hair that covered one of its eyes while the other had what looked like a bio-hazard symbol for pupils. It had on a very dark, midnight black dark, cloak on with a devilish smiley face on it. (It looks like the Grim Reapers Cloak, but without the hooded part.) He also had a red bandana covering the lower half of its face (like the bandits of the old west). Two very sharp clawed hands came out of the sleeves of the cloak as one white/silvery wing flapped behind its right shoulder blade. It also had Silvery/White Scythe on its back. It looked to be the creatures height and had the Kanji for 'Fire' on the bladed end. The pink blob... thing was just that.

"Jeez Rukasu, do you ever wash that bag," the pink blob said in annoyance. The ghost creature chuckled at that. It seemed to be a kid by the sound of the laugh.

"Well Koromon," it said as Koromon looked at it. "Our partner is very busy most of the time, so I wouldn't really be surprised if he didn't." He then chuckled again before going to the fridge and getting something to drink.

"Oh shut it Tskuyomimon," Koromon said in with a huff as he sat on the sofa. Rukasu chuckled at their antics when he remebered exactly how he became their partners.

* * *

_Flashback (8 months ago):_

**_(Location: Urufu Subway; TIme: 8:35 A.M.)_**

_Rukasu's P.O.V.:_

_I was at the subway because one of my friends was going on vacation to America to visit his Aunt. I felt a twinge of sadness at the mention of family. My Aunt(s) had called me a spoiled brat just because I got the money from my parents will. I sigh for the third time in a span of four minutes as my friend Emirī "Emily" _Kingu _kept on rambling about what could happen._

_"... And then we'll go horseback riding, oh and see AMERICAN Football," she finished as I stared at her with a blank space. On the inside though, I wanted to confess my feelings to her. We have been friends since we were five, and when I turned 10, I realized that I wanted to be more. I didn't know how she felt, but I didn't want to risk my friendship with her, even if she goes out with another person._

_We arrived at the Train the wouls take them to the mainland, and from there, they would get on a plane to America._

_'Come on you big baby,' a voice in my head told me as I watched Emiri walk on to the train with her Mom and Dad. She whispered something to her Mom adn she nodded. She then ran towards me and kissed me for about five seconds then pulled back. She then leant towards my ear and whispered, "When I come back, your taking me on a date." I nodded dumbly and she smiled before she went back on the train. The train left and I started to walk home._

_I was walking past the old Computer store that was two blocks away from my house, when a glow came from inside. There was no one around, so I went through an alley way that lead to the backdoor. Even after the store was closed forever, they never locked the backdoor. I simply opened the door which squeaked a little. I then went inside and went to find out where the glowing came from. I go to the front of the store, but don't see anything. The only thing I saw was people walking in front of the store. (The window is made of that One-way glass that the Police use.) I shake my head and went to the back. I find a whole bunch of Computers there that were on and seemed to be working perfectly. 'Either they are still selling Computers here secretly, or they forgot to turn these things off and throw them out or take them to wherever they went of to. I look at one that had an envelope on the screen. I hesitate at first, but then I have this feeling that I was meant to open the E-Mail. Oh, how right I was. _

_I opened the mail and there was a message for me._

_'Will you claim your destiny, Rukasu Gure?' _

_'Yes/No'_

_I was stunned, then I was pissed off that someone would play such an ignorant prank. I decided to humor whoever this person was by clicking 'Yes'. Then another message appeared._

_'Your destiny will be full filled. An ancient evil will arise again, and only you and five others will be able to stop it. Get ready to for your destiny, Lucas Gray.'_

_I was puzzled at how this person knew my name and nickname. I didn't have much time to ponder about the situation before a bright light filled the room. I shielded my eyes and blacked out. Before I did, I could have sworn I heard someone say, "Good Luck on your journey Lucas Gray, for you will face many challenges and you must be able to trust the others like..." I blacked out before I could hear the rest._

* * *

Cliffhanger... HAHAHA, my first one in any of my stories.

Kyroshiro: Me and My friend, Lucas GrayLord, have been thinking of this idea about two weeks before I thought of "Return of Past, Live in the Future."

Lucas: Yep, and I'm in it. (Laughs very sinisterly and has a devilish smile like Tskutomimon's face on the cloak) Vhat vill happen next, hehehehehehehehehehe...

Kyroshiro: -Sweatdrops- Yeaaaaaahhhhhh... Anyways, this good-bye for now, see ya.

Kormon's Evolution line in my Story:

Kormon- Augumon- GeoGreymon- RizeGreymon- Shine Greymon or Victory Greymon- (if Shine) Shine Greymon Burst Mode or Shine Greymon Ruin Mode

Tskuyomimon's (this is Lucas's Digimon, not mine) Evolution Line:

No In-Training form (yet)- Tskuyomimon- Ameterastumon- Twilightmon- Abyssmon

Translations:

Rukasu- Lucas

Gure- Gray or Grey

Emiri- Emily

Kingu- King

Jinguang- Aurora

Urufu- Wolf


	2. Arc 1: Continuation of The Discovery

Kyroshiro: I'm back (Puts mysterious bag down.) Can You guess what's in here?

Bag: MMMFFFFFFFF

Kyroshiro: -Kicks Bag- HEHEHE =_=' Guess...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_Conitinuing from Prev. Chapter:_

_**(Location: Unkown; Time: Unknown)**_

_When I awoke, I was in a very beautiful forest. There were exoctic plants all over the place. It all looked like a dream. However, I knew it wasn't a dream. I would know because I had a cut on my arm, and I tried to dream it away. Didn't work. I stood up and started to walk around. I seemed to have been walking for hours, when I saw a village. I check my phone that I had forgotten was in my pokect, when I found that it was now different. (Look at the prev. chapter and look at the description of the digivice) I didn't ponder on the thought as I was closer to the village. I then realized that it was burning to the ground._

_I heard screams from whatever inhabited the village. I ran in to help anyone that I could. I ran to what looked like the center of the village, when I found a horrifying site. I saw a person with a purple helmet that covered the top part of their head and a gray face for the lower half. He or She was wearing a biker jacket and pants and seemed to have a huge gun on his right hand. He was blowing up these other creatures. They looked like talking plants. I also saw an Orange Dinosaur (actually two) and a phantom, or something like it._

_"Hey," I shouted. The creature stopped attacking and I saw that three of the plant creatures had turned into red... dust? I shook my head as I turned my attention to the biker boy/girl. "What are you doing to these... errr, things?" Geez, I fell stupid._

_"I'm destroying these weaklings to get stronger," the creature chuckled at my question. Seriously, what is that thing._

_"What are you things, anyways," I asked as the creature just stared at me. He then started to laugh at my question, again._

_"Why we are Digimon. I'm Beezlemon Blast Mode," the know named Beezlemon BM stated in a sinister laugh. I shivered a little, when the one of the Orange Dinosaurs, the one with a pink flower on, I'm guessing its a her since it has the flower, her head fired a small flame out of her mouth. _

_"Pepper Breath," she said as her voice echoed. The attack hit the surprised BeezlemonBM and did more damage than it would have. Beezlmon BM just Growled after he recovered._

_"DAMN YOU YOU FUCKING BITCH," he shouted as he charged his attack that came from the gun on his hand. "DOUBLE IMPACT." HE starts to fire shot after shot at the Orange Dinosaur._

_"ARUFA," the other orange Dino and the phantom yell at the same time. Just then, my... electronic device started to glow. It shot a beam at the two Digimon and started to change to a Black and Orange color. The beam stopped just as Beezlemon BM did in surprise. Four coins floated in front of me. One had a Sword on it, another had a Shield, a third had a series of numbers on it, and the fourth had a Cross. I picked them up, and like if I had always done this, put the one with the Sword into the slot that became uncovered. I then yelled out. "Attack Boost, Digigtize!" _

_The orange dino and Phantom were covered in a red aura and attacked the Evil Digimon._

_"PEPPER BREATH," the Dino shouted as a bigger ball of flame came out his mouth and hit the Digimon._

_"REAPER'S STRIKE," the phantom shouted as he grabbed his sycthe that was on his back. It became covered in fire and he threw it at the evil mon. It hit him and he reverted back to and imp like creature._

_"W-What happened," he said. One of the plant Digimon came to him._

_"You were going crazy, Impmon," she said. Impmon looked around, then spotted the female Dino. The male was there tending to her and the phantom trying to heal her. "Oh my Fanglonmon." He ran towrads the trio. The reacted by growling but stopped when they saw that their friend was fine. "Surasshu, I-I'm so sorry. I was being controlled." _

_The one now known as Surasshu gasped. "Who did it," he growled out. The Imp just shrugged in confusion. He then fell unconsious. He was then taken by the plant creatures as the Phantom and Surasshu just looked at Arufa. She had tears in her eyes as well as the other two._

_"Surasshu," she said softly. Her voice was strained and I could tell that... that she wouldn't make it. I could feel tears in my eyes. "I-I'm not going to make it. I'm going to be deleted." The male just shook his head 'no'. _

_"No, you can't go," he cried out as tears were flowing of his face. Arufa wiped them away._

_"Please don't cry Surasshu. I don't want my last moments to be of you crying," she told him as he had a confused face now._

_"W-What do you mean your last moments," he asked. "You're going to be reformatted, unless... N-N-NO. You don't mean you want me to..."_

_"Yes, I do," she said with a sad smile. "This way, I'll live on in you. I'm going to be deleted now. Please Surasshu, don't dwell on this. Be happy, if not for you, then for me. Good-Bye. I'll love you always." With that, she turned into red 'dust' that was immediately pulled into and absorbed by the orange dino, Surasshu._

_He had tears falling freely now as the last of the Digi dust was gone. "I'll love you always as well, Koi," he whispered as he collapsed into unconsciousness. A little red ball with streaks of black and orange hopped to him. It had two little horns on top of its head and a tattoo for the Kanji of 'Fire' on top of its forehead. It's eyes had a bio-hazard symbol for pupils with a little triangle in the middle. It also had sharp teeth._

_"Hello, I'm Poyo Doragomon, Its nice to meet you partner," Poyo Doragomon said in a happy tone. He then pointed to my Electronic Device. "I'm pretty sure that you have no idea what is happening, so I'll explain." For the next hour or two he explained everything. He then told me to point my DIgivice, as it was called, at him and Agumon, the orange dinosaur. _

_**'Poyo Doragomon**  
_

_**This Digimon is very mysterious as not much is known about it. It uses its Fire Horn attack to distract an opponent to get away.**_

_**Attacks:**_

_**Fire Horn- 200**_

_**Acid Bubble- 100**_

_**Health-599**_

**_Defense_**_**-150**_

_**Attack-230**_

_**Speed-120**_

_**Attribute-Virus**_

_**Type-Phantom**_

_**Element-Fire**_

_**Level- In- Training**_

_**Evolution- Tskuyomimon'**_

_**'Agumon**_

_**This Orange Dinosaur is very protective of its friends. It will lay it's life on the line to protect those that are precious to them.**_

_**Health-1700**_

_**Attacks-389**_

_**Defense-499**_

_**Speed-320**_

_**Attribute-Vaccine**_

_**Type-Dinosaur**_

_**Element-Fire**_

_**Level-Rookie**_

_**Evolution-Geo Greymon'**_

_The only thing I could say was," Wooooowww." An old looking Digimon that was covered in white hair, except for its feet, and had a staff with a paw on the end, came over to Rukasu. "Hello young Human," the Digimon said. Poyo Doragomon instantly brightened._

_"Jijimon," he said happily as jumped into Jijimon's arms. "What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in the Rebellion Base."_

_'Rebellion Base,' I thought in my mind. 'Are they fighting a war or something?'_

_"Why yes, but I should be asking you why are you here? And where is Arufa?" At this, Poyo Doragomon saddened. _

_"Sh-She was deleted. By Beezlemon BM," he said as Jijimon was shocked. "He was a friendly Impmon before he was brainwashed to attack us. This human here saved us by powering up our attacks with the Digivice." Jijimon was even more shocked. _

_"Hmmmmmm," Jijimon hummed. "Very well, come with me and I'll explain what happening."_

_Flashback end (HEHEHE, I'll tell you the conversation in another chapter):_

* * *

**(Location: Jinguang, Rukasu's house; Time: 4:50 P.M.)**

Rukasu came out of his thoughts as Tskuyomimon was hovering right in front of him. He stares right back at him before he he turns, grabs his goggles of the walls, and walks out the door. He then grabs his Digivice and goes to the Computer, which he bought from the city as private property. Oddly enough, they _were_ going to destroy it to build a small convience store. He bought for only 900 yen. He made it the store and unlocked it. He knew that Tskuyomimon had fazed both Koromon and himself to the computer room, a perk of being a phantom. He then locks the door and heads to the back. He goes up to one of the computers and turns it on. As it turns on, he grabs a case from behind a wooden dresser that he built from wood of a dead Kashi tree. It was in the symbol of the Ten Legendary Warriors. The Computer beeped that it was on.

He went to the Computer and clicked on a file that said 'Digitalization'. He opened it and used a very secretive Password (his Digivice. =_='.) and a map of the Digital World popped up. He clicked a place named 'D.R.B (Digital Rebellion Base)'. He then pointed his Digivice towards the dresser and shouted, "DigiPortal, Digitize." A black and orange beam shot at the dresser and it split in half, before both halves moved away from each other. A rainbow colored portal appeared in the middle of the halves. Koromon started to shake. His Digivice glowed before a female voice sounded from it.

"Digivolution Activated"

* * *

Koromon was in the middle of a room filled with numbers.

"Koromon Digivolve toooo..."

Koromon's skin broke away to reaveal a bunch of 1's and 0's. It was replaced by Orange skin. Koromon grew bigger and had grown an orange tail. He had grown two clawed hands. His head grew bigger and he grew teeth... sharp teeth. His feet grew and had three sharp toes. He also had black bandages to make a fingerless glove. They had the symbol of a bio-hazard with a triangle in the middle.

"Agumon"

* * *

Rukasu walked into the portal with Agumon and Tskuyomimon in tow.

* * *

Kyroshiro: Well this is done. I'm also looking for OCS for this fic. I have a seperate form to build upon. Just know it is NOT first come first serve.

Bag: MMMMMMFFFFFF.

Kyroshiro: -Kicks Bag, then throws it out- Bye. Also have Tskuyomimon's In-Training. Poyo Doragomon.

Translations:

Arufa- Alpha

Surasshu- Slash

Koi- Love


	3. Arc 1: Meeting the other Destined part 1

Kyroshiro: I'm back with DigiSquad Rebellion. -Audience cheers- Thank you. Thank you. Also I hope that you guessed what was in the bag, because it was -drum roll- Lucas GreyLord.

Lucas: -Eye Twitchs- I'm going to kill you.

Kyroshiro: Anyways... Disclaimer please.

Lucas: We don't own Digimon. Though I do own this gun. -Takes out Shotgun- Come here Shiro, I got a prize for you. -Sounds of shot gun firing and a little girl screaming plays-

* * *

**(Location: Digworld, Rebellion base; Time: Unknown)**

We see a huge castle in front of a very large and beautiful lake. The castle is about 40 stories high and about 65 feet wide on all sides. It seems to be made of a very durable metal and has a wooden drawbridge (the doors in front of castles). We suddenly see a light on the shore and when it dies down, Rukasu and his partners are seen. Rukasu goes to the front of the drawbridge and shouts, "Digitize." with his digivice in his hands, pointing to the bridge. A black and orange beam shoots at the bridge and it starts to open.

Lucas (I'm going to start calling the OCS their english names (if there in japanes) from now on.) walked onto the bridge with Agumon and Tskuyomimon following. He clears the bridge and continues to walk until he arrives at a certain wall. It was colored red, instead of the brown of the castle. He taps it three times and a panel comes out with a number pad. He inputs the code (?(not telling till later)) and the wall slides up to reaveal an elevator. The three quickly climb in and the wall shuts as the elevator goes down. It stops after a couple of minutes and the door opens to a huge room. It was filled with electronical stuff.

There were many digimon as well. There were Datamon on speacial computers that monitered the Digiworld, Pawnmon (white and black) making sure nothing was wrong with the Digiworld, some Elecmon were drinking some coffe, and old Jijimon was looking at a HUGE screen on the wall with the layout of the Digiworld. Lucas noticed that there were three dots. One was Red, one was Pink, and one was were in separate areas of the Digiworld. Lucas walked over to Jijimon and looked at the screen as well.

"Hello Jijimon," Lucas greeted finally as Jijimon turned to face him. He was confused at why there was three dots. "What are those dots, Jijimon?" He turned to the old Digimon for an answer.

"Those my young friend, are some other Humans with Digivices," he answered after about two minutes. Lucas was surprised at that.

"What are they doing here, and how'd they get here," Lucas asked as he turned back to the screen. Jijimon sighed a little.

"They were brought here for a reason, just as you were," he said as he talked to a Pawnmon for a little bit before nodding. "I need you to go and get them, they might be in trouble." Just then, a red light covered the room as alarms blared. The pink dot on the screen turned to red as a female voice called out:

"Warning: Attack, Warning: Attack"

"You must go NOW," Jijimon said as Lucas ran out of the base with Tskuyomimon and Agumon.

At the location of the Pink dot:

Lucas managed to get the location thanks to the Map feature on his Digivice. He arrived a lot faster since it was closer. He ran up a hill and saw a girl and two Digimon that were attacking a Devimon.

"DEATH HAND," the Evil type Digimon yelled out as a wave of darkness hit the two Digimon. On closer inspection, it was a Gaomon and a Lunamon.

"Lunamon, Gaomon NO," the girl screamed out. She was 5'6 with a well developed body. She had black hair that reached her shoulders with a pink ribbon tied to the end. She had a petite frame and white skin with green eyes. She was wearing pink short sleeved shirt with a yellow star on front and a short blue denim skirt. She had on black thigh high socks and a light brown short high heel boot. Finally, she had on a silver necklace around her neck.

"Lady Sabrina, get out of here now," Gaomon said to her as he was breathing hard. That Death Hand attack was really painful. Sabrina shook her head.

"No," she said. "I won't leave you... things with that, that, that... whatever it is." She was almost hit by Devimon's hand. Lucas had seen enough and slid down the hill with Agumon and Tskuyomimon following. He got a coin with the Shield on it and placed it on the Digivice.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER," he said as his Digivice glowed. "Defense Boost, Digitize!" Agumon and Tskuyomimon had a blue aura covering them before they attacked Devimon.

"PEPPER BREATH," Agumon shouted as he sent a fire ball at the Fallen Angel type Digimon. It hit him and, because he was surprised, did a lot of damage.

"MOONS GODDESS BEAM," Tskuyomimon shouted as his 'Devil Smile' glowed blue. Energy could be seen being absorbed by the 'smile' when the mouth opened up, and a concentrated ball of energy fired a HUGE beam at the still surprised Devimon. It hit and caused a huge explosion and dust cloud. When the dust cleared away, Devimon was panting on the floor. He growled before his hands glowed.

"DEATH HAND," he shouted again as another wave of darkness hit both Tskuyomimon and Agumon. Agumon wasn't affected much, but Tskuyomimon was still recovering from his last attack and took the full brunt of Devimon's. He fell out of the sky and Lucas ran to catch him. He did and ran to the girl as Agumon, Gaomon, and Lunamon were still attacking the Devimon.

"Hey, are you okay," he asked the girl. He noticed that she was staring at the bundle in his hand before screaming out.

"Oh no," she said as she checked on the Demon type Digimon in his hand. "Is he alright?" She saw Lucas nod.

"Don't worry, he's taken worse," Lucas assured as he turned his attention to the battle. He saw Gaomon attacking the Evil Digimon.

"GAO RUSH," he said as he unleashed a barrage of punches at the weakened Digimon. Lunamon attacked next.

"TEAR SHOT," she shouted as a ball of water condensed between her ears before firing off at Devimon. It hit and Devimon screamed before turning to data, which was absorbed by all four Digimon. Lucas nodded at Agumon before he grabbed Sabrina's arm and started to pull her to the base.

"H-Hey, where are you taking me," she said while blushing a little. She was always nervous around boys.

"I'm taking you to the...," was all Lucas got to say before he got a call from his Digivice (they also serve as communication devices. Neat huh?). He answered it and the screen changed. Jijimon was now on the screen.

"Lucas, another person is in trouble. Go to the red dot and help whoever it is," he said before ending the call. Lucas pressed the map function, after letting go of Sabrina's hand, and found that the green dot had changed to red. He sighed before running to the location, with Sabrina and her Digimon and Agumon in tow.

"HEY, WAIT UP," she yelled at him as Agumon passed her. Lucas slowed a little to let her catch up. He then grabbed his Digivice and pointed it at Tskuyomimon and Agumon before saying, "Digitilize." A red beam hit both Digimon before being sucked back into the Digivice. The screen changed to a forest. Agumon was there tending to the still recovering Tskuyomimon.

"Make sure he heals fine, okay," he said to Agumon who just nodded. Sabrina just stood there in awe at what happened.

"Hey that's the same thing I have, except mines Pink and Blue," she said taking out her Digivice. It indeed was Pink and Blue. On the screen were two Digimon, a Blue Gaomon card and a Pink Lunamon card.

Lucas nodded before they quickened their pace.

Green's location:

Lucas and Sabrina arrived at the Green dot's location, to see a Woodmon and two other Digimon plus another Human girl. The two Digimon were a Betamon and a Gazimon. The girl seemed to be shocked at the three Digimon.

She was 4'10 with long strawberry pink hair that reached her shoulders and has green eyes. She was wearing an Indigo T-Shirt, Blue jeans, and pair of sneakers. She was also wearing a blue hoodie. She seemed to be very confused at the moment.

Lucas saw the Woodmon hitting the two Digimon with a Woody Smash. It hit both Digimon making them cry out in pain snapping the girl out of her trance.

"G-Gazimon, B-Betamon, is this a dream," she said finally. Lucas, seeing enough, ran down the hill with Sabrina behind him, and Gaomon and Lunamon behind her.

"Hey," Lucas shouted. "Get out of here." He reached the girl and took her hand, to which she blush faintly. He lead her to the edge of the woods and turned around to see Lunamon and Gaomon joining the fight. He thrusts his Digivice in the air and shouted, "Agumon, Tskuyomimon, Realize." Agumon and and an all better Tskuyomimon appeared and instantly went for the Woodmon.

"PEPPER BREATH," Agumon shouted as he spit out a ball of fire. It hit the Wood Digimon and it instantly started to panic. It was then hit by a Lunar Claw, courtesy of Lunamon.

"REAPERS STRIKE," Tskuyomimon fired his attack, reverting back to In-Training form at the same time. The attack missed Woodmon who was still panicking, but it managed to graze its side. Woodmon then started to glow.

"Oh no," Lucas almost whispered. The glowing increased.

WOODMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO...

A stream of data covered Woodmon before disappearing to reveal...

CHERRYMON!

The newly evolved Cherrymon started to laugh before attacking.

"VINE ATTACK," Cherrymon shouted as vines started to hurt the Digimon. Gaomon and Lunamon reverted back to their In-Training forms, Wanyamon and Moomon. Betamon and Gazimon were weakening.

"GAOMON, LUNAMON," Sabrina screamed as both Digimon ran towards them with Poyo Doragomon with them. Betamon fired off an Electric Shock which damaged Cherrymon some. Gazimon then attacked with an Electric Stun Blast, but was surprised when Cherrymon wasn't paralyzed. Cherrymon then used another Vine Attack and made them both revert back to In- Training, Pukamon and Pagumon. They both hopped towards their Partner as fast as they could barley dodging another Vine Attack.

Now it was just Agumon vs. Cherrymon.

Agumon started to attack. "PEPPER BREATH," he fired off another fire ball that hit Cherrymon before he retaliated with a Cherry Bomb. Agumon was so tempted to go, but remembered what would happen if he did. Cherrymon used this distraction to hit Agumon with a Vine Attack before Agumon was laying on the ground. "Lucas," he said. "I don't have enough strength, I'm sorry." Lucas didn't want Agumon to just quit, but was also worried for his partner. Just then, a coin cane uo to his face. This one was the one with the egg shape of numbers. He didn't know what it did, but he wanted anything to save his partner. He grabbed the coin and put it in the Digivice.

"Agumon, Digivolve," he shouted as if he knew what it did. Agumon was covered in a bright light as his Digivice said in a female voice.

* * *

**Digivolution Activated**

****Agumon was in that same room filled with numbers.

**Agumon Digivolve tooooo...**

****Agumon's skin broke away revealing a bunch of 1's and 0's. It was replaced by darker Orange and Blue skin. Agumon grew bigger than it was. He grew a longer tail and had three blue stripes on his back, His head grew bigger and the top half had a brown helmwt with three horns, two to the side and one towards his nose. His clawed hands grew bigger as did his feet. He now had sharper teeth as well.

**Geo-Greymon!**

* * *

The now evolved Geo-Greymon roared as he charged at Cherrymon. "MEGA FLAME," he shouted as he blew out white hot flames that burned Cherrymon. Cherrymon screamed as he was turned into data that was then absorbed by GeoGreymon. He roared once again as he relished in both victory and at evolving for the first time. Lucas cheered when he noticed his Digivice beeping. He looked at it as he heard Sabrina and the mysterious girl cheering.

**'GeoGreymon**

**This digimon is the evolved form of Agumon. It is even more protective of its friends and will attack anyone deemed 'Threatening'. Is very strong, especially with its Mega Burst.**

**Attacks:**

**Mega Flame- 2000**

**Mega Burst- 3500**

**Horn Impulse- 2500**

**Attack- 788**

**Defense- 980**

**Health-1400**

**Speed-598**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Type-Dinosaur**

**Level- Champion**

**Evolution- RizeGreymon'**

****Lucas was surprised at the stats, when he got a message from Jijimon.

"The last human is being attacked, you know what to do.

D.R.B."

He sighed as he told the others. He promised to explain everything, once they helped the next person. They got onto GeoGreymon (after they returned their partners) and left towards the signal.

* * *

Kyroshiro: I thought that I should end it there. Also the evolution felt right, where I put it. So, now there are two more characters (are they destined, maybe) with another yet to came. What will happen next? Find out on the next Digimon: DigiSquad Rebellion.

Lucas: Finally found you.

Kyroshiro: -Disappears in a cloud of Black Smoke-

Lucas: DAMNIT!

Notes:

I just want to say that the Digivices are colored based on your Digimon. Example: My digivice is orange and black. Orange for Agumon and Black for Tskuyomimon.

I shall also put up the conversation between Lucas and Jijimon in the next chapter, since he'll be explaining what and where they are.

Bye-Bye


	4. Arc 1: Meeting the other Destined part 2

Kyroshiro: I'm back, and I'm just going to go straight to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Previously:

The now evolved Geo-Greymon roared as he charged at Cherrymon. "MEGA FLAME," he shouted as he blew out white hot flames that burned Cherrymon. Cherrymon screamed as he was turned into data that was then absorbed by GeoGreymon. He roared once again as he relished in both victory and at evolving for the first time. Lucas cheered when he noticed his Digivice beeping. He looked at it as he heard Sabrina and the mysterious girl cheering.

**'GeoGreymon**

**This digimon is the evolved form of Agumon. It is even more protective of its friends and will attack anyone deemed 'Threatening'. Is very strong, especially with its Mega Burst.**

**Attacks:**

**Mega Flame- 2000**

**Mega Burst- 3500**

**Horn Impulse- 2500**

**Attack- 788**

**Defense- 980**

**Health-1400**

**Speed-598**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Type-Dinosaur**

**Level- Champion**

**Evolution- RizeGreymon'**

Lucas was surprised at the stats, when he got a message from Jijimon.

"The last human is being attacked, you know what to do.

D.R.B."

He sighed as he told the others. He promised to explain everything, once they helped the next person. They got onto GeoGreymon (after they returned their partners) and left towards the signal.

* * *

Now:

The Three humans were currently riding on Geo Greymon's head as they were coming up on the signal of the last human. Lucas decided to ask some questions.

"So, what's your name," he asked the girl that they had just rescued. The girl seemed to have been brought out of thoughts.

"Huh, what'd you say," she asked.

"I said, what is your name," Lucas asked again. She sighed before speaking.

"My name is Michiko Kita," she replied as she laid down on one of Geo Greymon's horn. "Though most people call me Chi." She then stared at her Digivice before turning to Lucas. "Who are you, where are we, and what are these?" Lucas sighed before he looked ahead of Geo Greymon.

"I'll explain everything after we help this person," he told her. _'And if it's who I think it is, then we're going to have a problem," _he thought, remebering someon who loves the color red. He sighed again as they reached their destination. He jumped off of Geo Greymo's head, and was picked up by his partner's hand. He was then lowered to the ground as his partner brought the other two down. They were next to a river and the forest. He ran towards the tree line and reached a clearing.

He sighed when he saw who it was. _'Great, it's HIM,' _he thought. The person he was looking at was about 10 years old. He was about 4'8 with red spiky hair and purple eyes. He had a pair of red khaikis and a black t-shirt. He didn't have any shoes. He also had on an orange cap and a silver necklace. In his hand was a red and purple Digivice. _'Great,' _Lucas thought sarcastically. On the clearing was a small red humanoid Digimon and a purple dragon looking one. Across from them was a black werewolf looking creature.

The red Digimon looked like a human yet mixed in with a primate. It had tan skin and red spiky hair (actually like the other character). It was wearing a pair of red baggy pants with a wierd crest followed by four straps going in an 'X' shape outwards and had two arm braces and two small shoulder braces. It hands were monkey like and it had a flaming tail. It also had a strange marking on its side and an ear piercing on both of its ears. It had emerald green eyes.

The other Digimon fighting with it had purple skin and two small wings. On its chest were two red lines going vertical ways and it had one gold horn. On the edges of the wings were three stubby claws that were on its feet as well. It had two fands protruding from its upper mouth and had gold eyes. A gold diamong was in between the eyes on the forehead.

The last Digimon that was fighting them was a black werewolf like creature. It had green pants with a white skull on one side of the leg area and spikes coming out of the knee guard of the other side. It had white markings that looked like stripes going all over its body and a brown arm guard covering the creatures entir left arm. It had a gold brass knuckle on its left knuckles and a strap that went from its back to its waist.

Lucas ran to the boy just as the werewolf Digimon started to attack.

"GARURU KICK," the wolf like creature called out as he ran towards the purple dragon while gaining speed.

"BABY SALAMANDER," the red monkey-humanoid cried out his attack as a wave of flame came out of its mouth and hit the surprised wolf thing. Sabrina and Michiko came running out of the woods with Geo Greymon. They ran towards Lucas and the boy. Geo Greymon went after the enemy Digimon.

"HEY," they both screamed at the same time. "WHY'D YOU LEAVE US BY OURSELVES." Lucas wasn't fazed by their screams as he was staring at the boy. He finally enveloped him in a hug and said.

"Kai, your're back," he said as the boy recognized him and hugged him back. They were like that before Kai started to ask questions.

"Lucas, where are we," he said as if he were his brother. Lucas sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"Geez, no hello," he said as Kai just smiled. "When were you going to tell me you were back, brat." Kai just smiled more. He was then reminded of the battle when Geo Gereymon shouted out his attack.

"HORN IMPULSE," he called out as he ran at the werewolf reject. It it and the wolf tipped in both pain and surprise since it was still recovering from the red monkey's attack. Sabrina and Michiko held out their Digivices.

"WANYAMON AND MOOMON/PAGUMON AND PUKAMON, REALIZE," they shouted as their partners came out. For Sabrina, a small blue cat head with a tail and a small teardrop like digimon. For Michiko a little white ball with two ear 'wings' and red eyes and a little brown seal with a white underside, a long mouth filled with sharp teeth, and red hair.

"Yes Milady," Wanyamon asked her as both their Digivices started to glow. A female voice came out of them.

* * *

**'Digivolution Activated'**

Wanyamon and Moonmon were in a room filled with numbers.

**"Wanyamon/Moonmon digivolve toooo..."**

Wanyamon's skin broke away to reveal 1's and 0's. It was replaced by a blue furred creature with a light blue belly. It had boxing gloves on its paws and a karate rope tied to its forehead. It had two pawed feet with sharp nails and white fur near the toes. It had a white muzzle filled with sharp teeth. It had a small black nose at the end of it and had gold eyes. On its chest was some overgrown fur near the neck and it had a long blue tail with a white tip.

Moonmon's skin also broke away revealing 1's and 0's. It was replaced by a taller figure. It had pink colored skin. Its head was round and had two large ears to the side and two smaller 'ears' on top of its head. On its forehead was an upside down crescent moon with a long piece of hair sticking out from the empty space of the moon outward. It had a cloak like body with two short clawed arms and hands. It had a crescent moon on each side of its arms and had one on its chest. It had a small pendant on the chest that was held by a purple ribbon that went to the back of its body. It had pink eyes.

**"GAOMON/LUNAMON"**

* * *

The now evolved Gaomon and Lunamon rushed towards battle not needing orders to do so. Bukamon and Pagumon were next.

* * *

**'Digivolution Activated'**

They were both in that same room filled with numbers.

**"Bukamon/Pagumon Digivolve tooooo..."**

Bukamons skin came off and was replaced by another figure. It had green skin with a white underbelly, four stubby legs with a razor sharp nail on the ends of each. It had an orange 'sail' on its back and its mouth was filled with sharp teeth. It had red eyes.

Pagumon's skin broke off as well and was replaced by s quadrapedal (four legged) figure. It had light blue fur. Its head had two ear 'wings' and a sharp tooth filled mouth. It had red eyes and a scar on both eyes that formed a triangle. Its body consisted of four paws that had three sharp nails. It also had a small tail. On the tail was a small black bracer.

**"BETAMON/GAZIMON"**

* * *

Gazimon instantly went on the attack with Betamon on its back. Thw wolf like creature attacked.

"FULL MOON KICK," it shouted as it hit Geo Greymon causing him to fall over.

"GEO GREYMON," Lucas screamed as his partner fell. He grabbed his Digivice and summoned Poyo Doragomon. "Poyo Doragomon, Realize," he shouted, as Poyo Doragomon came out and instantly evolved into Tskuyomimon (I'll show his evolution another time). He then put in a coin with the cross on it in the Digivice. "Health Recovery, Digitize Geo Greymon," he said as his partner was covered by a green aura that was healing him. Lucas then put in another coin, this time the one with the sword on it. Kai followed his example.

"Attack Boost, Digitize," they shouted as both Geo Greymon, Tskuyomimon, the red monkey Digimon, and the purple dragon Digimon were covered by a red aura. Kai started to yell right then.

"COME ON FLAMEMON AND MONODRAMON," he shouted now identifying the two Digimon. Lucas's Digivice started to beep. He looked at it before he clicked the option that said 'DigiDex'. A voice came out as it identified the enemy Digimon.

**'Shadow WereGarurumon**

**Shadow WereGarurumon are nasty Digimon that don't play fair. They are slightly stronger than a WereGarurumon and will go for the kill if it has an opportunity. It uses its Shadow Claw to slice its opponents to pieces.'**

Lucas nodded to himself before telling the others. They decided to come up with a plan. "Okay, I want Gazimon and Betamon to try and paralyze that werewolf reject before Tskuyomimon, Geo Greymon, Gaomon, Lunamon, Flamemon, and Monodramon all attack it at the same time," Lucas told the others his plan before they nodded.

"All right, Gazimon and Betamon paralyze that werewolf reject with an Electric Stun Blast and an Electric Shock," Michiko called to her Digimon who just nodded.

"Electric Stun Blast/Electric Shock," Gazimon and Betamon said at the same time, successfully paralyzing Shadow WereGarurumon. The other Digimon started to attack.

"GAO BARRAGE"

"TEAR SHOT"

"MEGA BURST"

"MOONS GODDESS BEAM"

"BABY SALAMANDER"

"BEAT KNUCKLE"

All of the attacks hit creating a mini mushroom cloud. When it was gone, they were very surprised to see the werewolf like Digimon still standing. It then started to break into Data, which was then absorbed by their Digimon. Geo Greymon de-digivolved back to Koromon and hopped to Lucas who proceeded to pick him up. "Yeah, wooohoooo. We did it," Koromon yelled out as Tskuyomimon chuckled. The rest of the Digimon were cheering as well with their human partners congratulating them.

Kai then looked at Lucas. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Lucas," he said to which the two other girls agreed with a nod. Lucas sighed as he turned towards and started to walk to the Rebellion Head Quarters. He signaled for them to follow him, which they were already doing.

"Okay then, I'll explain where we are and what these creatures are. I ask that you do not interrupt when I'm speaking," Lucas said as they nodded. When he was sure they were paying attention, he continued. "We are in another world called the Digital World or Digiworld for short. These creatures are called Digimon. They are highly intelligant beings that were at first a video game," Michiko brightened up at this, "But gained enough intelligence to create their own world. These creatures fight for survival by deleting another Digimon and then absorbing their data, which is what all Digimon are made of. These devices," at this Lucas shows them his Digivice as they look at theirs, "Are called Digivices. They are what a human and Digimon, who has become the humans partner, use to help each other in battles. They help a Digimon grow and evolve or as you saw, Digivolve. Although, its becoming much harder for Digimon to Digivolve." Kai raised his hand. "Yes Kai?"

"Why are they having difficulty in Digivolving," he asked. Lucas was in conflict. On one hand he could tell them he didn't know, and maybe they'd leave this place, but another hand, he didn't want to get clobered by Jijimon for not telling them why they were chosen. He sighed and decided he didn't want to come to school on Monday with a body cast.

"It's because an Evil Digimon called Venom Myotismon is trying to take over the Digiworld. He is making it harder for Digimon to digivolve without them joining his forces, like those Digimon we fought," he said as the the three grew worried (though Kai didn't look it). He stopped and the three noticed that they were at a castle. Lucas went to the drawbridge and pointed his Digivice at the door. "Digitize," he shouted as the drawbridge opened. He lead the others to the inside of the castle and went to that same wall. He knocked three times and a control panel came out. He typed the passcode, '2472224', and the wall opened to reveal an elevator. They climbed in and the wall closed as they went down. After a couple of minutes, the elevator opened to reveal a room filled with electronics. Jijimon waved them over. "Ohayo, Jijimon," Lucas said cheerily.

"Hello to you to, Lucas," the old Digimon said as the other three stood there awkwardly. He noticed them and greeted them as well. "Hello, Chosen Children. I'm pretty sure you have questions. You may ask them now." For the next hour, the three asked question after question, which Jijimon was happy to answer them. Lucas had just been drinking some coffee with some PawnChessmon and was talking to Koromon and Tskuyomimon about Koromon's digivolution. Just as the last question was answered, Kai brought something up.

"Hey,how'd you guys get here, and how are we suppose to get out," he asked. Lucas was curious as well about how they got in. Sabrina went first.

"I got in when I was at a friends house. I was watching a random show when the T.V. changed to a fight between Gaomon and Lunamon vs. that Devimon, was it?" She got a nod from Lucas and continued. "I tried to change the channel, but then the control went all sparky like and I dropped the remote and screamed. Then a weird portal opened up and sucked me in." Michiko went next.

"I was actually playing Digimon online when I saw Betamon and Gazimon were fighting that Woodmon. The computer glowed Green and all of a sudden, Betamon and Gazimon are attacking the Woodmon by themselves. Then, like Sabrina said, a weird portal opened up and I was sucked in." Kai went last.

"I was in the forest, looking for berries when I felt that something was off. I went to a clearing and saw Monodramon and Flamemon were there and a Shadow WereGarurumon appeared. They yelled out 'HELP' and a portal appeared as well. I just rushed in." He got some confused looks from Sabrina and Machiko. Lucas just smiled at his brother in all but blood.

"You mean like when you saw Cyberdramon and Dark Tyrannomon fighting at the park. Kai nodded and the other two were more confused. "I'll tell you guys later." They nodded. Jijimon cleared his throat getting their attention.

"As for how you guys are going to get out, Lucas will help out with that. Don't worry about being missing since time moves faster in here than out there. One hour and a half in here is like 30 minutes out there. But before you go, you need to make a choice. I'm sure that Lucas already told you what's happening." They nodded. "Very well. Your choice is if you want to, you may join us in fighting against VenomMyotismon. We are the DigiSquad Rebellion and our goal is to free the digital world. With your help, we can achieve that goal. You can either walk away and pretend that this never happened, or you can join us and help us fight for our cause." The three were in deep thought. "You have 48 human hours to decide, so we will see you then." The three nodded before following Lucas to the elevator. Kai stopped for a second and turned to face Jijimon.

"I decide to join in your fight," he said with a smile as Jijimon brightened.

"Thank you, Arufonsu "Kai" Hono," Jijimon said, surprising Arufonsu since he didn't tell anyone his full name. "Or should I call you Alphonse Flame?" Kai nodded to the second choice and ran to the elevator. It closed and they left the castle.

Outside:

"Okay then, stand back," Lucas said as he pointed hi Digivice to the sky. "DigiPortal, Digitize," he shouted as a black and orange beam flew from his Digivice to the sky. A rainbow colored portal opened up. "You need to leave your Digimon here, unless you can either A. Find a way to hide them, or B. Manage to tell your family or friends about them without them calling the government." The others nodded as they said good-bye to their partners. Their partners were then escorted back to the castle by some Datamon. "Okay then, let's go" And with that, they were sucked up by a rainbow colored beam and were taken from the Digiworld.

Human World:

**(Location: Computer Store; Time: 5:20 P.M.)**

The group landed in a dogpile as they hit the floor. "Ow," Lucas said as the others moaned in agreement. He got out and stood up as the others eventually did as well. Tskuyomimon checked the computer and started to type something. A map of Japan was shown on the screen now. Lucas pointed their Digivices. "Point your Digivices at the computer." They did and a beam of their respective colors shot into the computer.

**"Access Granted,"** the computer said ina robotic voice. Three random locations were picked on the map of Japan.

"Hey, that's were I live," the three shouted. Lucas grabbed their attention once again.

"Point your Digivices at the dresser and say, Homing Beacon," he told them. They did so and another beam of light shot from their Digivices and hit the dresser. It once again split in half with both halves moving away from each other. "Their, now you'll appear at your homes. If you decide to join the rebels, except for Kai since he already did, then just go to your computer and point your Digivice at it. Make sure no one is around though. Then afterwards, shout "DigiEntrance, Digitize," and a portal will appear to take you back here. That's all, so you can go now." With that, he started to walk out. The three kids looked at each other and walked into the portal heading home. Koromon turned off the computer (don't know how) and the portal closed. Tskuyomimon picked him up and phased him to their house. Lucas walked out of the store and locked up, setting the alarm system that he created. It would basically trap a person in liquid nitrogen, as a few burgular wannabes found out before they were thawed and sent to jail.

**(Location: Urufu Yasei No Disrict; Time: 5:45)**

Lucas made it hime. He opened the door and locked it behind him. He then went to take a shower. Once he was finished, he went to bed for a short nap. Koromon and Tskuyomimon followed his steps.

* * *

Kyroshiro: This IS my longest chapter for any of my FanFics. I'm very proud of myself. Also, Lucas GreyWolf couldn't caome since he had caught a Stomach Virus. What will happen in next time? Will Michiko and Sabrina join the Rebellion? Will another Chosen Child appear? Find out next time on Digimon: DigiSquad Rebellion.


	5. Arc 1: Memories and Digivolutions

Kyroshiro: Well I'm back. Lucas is till sick, but he came over.

Lucas: Hey you -Sneezes- guys. -moans in pain- Excuse me, Kyroshiro but I'll be in your bathroom. -rushes into bathroom and sounds of retching is heard-

Kyroshiro: Poor guy. While I help him, you guys read this chapter.

Disclaimer: Me and Lucas never owned Digimon.

* * *

**(Location: Urufu Yasel No, Lucas's House; Time: 8:25)**

Lucas had woken up from his nap about an hour ago and was currently playing checkers with Tskuyomimon. They played this in their free time to increase their strategical skills. Koromon was still asleep,worn out from the day. Currently, Lucas was winning when he heard a knocking at the door. He stood up and walked towards the oak door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Kai and... Ms. Hashirama? Now he was very confused. He quickly told Tskuyomimon to hide along with Koromon who had just woken up from his sleep.

He opened the door and greeted the two. "Kai, ," he said with a bow as he let them in. He closed the door and took them to the living room. "To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Ms. Hashirama had a confused face on.

_'He never uses this kind of talk at school. He only stays quiet and at the most one worded answers,' _she thought as Lucas poured some tea that had been on the kettle. "Oh nothing Lucas," she said to him. She wanted to find out why he is never bothered by the taunts at school but decides to ask later. She drinks the offered tea. "Thank you, Lucas. I just wanted to stop by and see how you are doing. You must get lonely being inhere all the time." Lucas shook his head, further confusing her.

"Not really," he said. "To tell you the truth, I love the silence, since it gives me more time to think. And when I think, I am able to see more places through my mind, more things to inspire me to get work done. I actually draw most of the time to compensate for the loneliness." He stands up and head to another room. He comes back with a notebook and flips it open. "Here, take a look at these." She does and she's surprised by what is drawn.

From what she's seen, their are only ten drawings so far. But only three stood out so far. One was a picture of his family. His dad looked to be thirty years old. He had red hair in a spiky form and orange eyes. He was wearing an indigo shirt and a whit lab coast signifying that he was a scientist and he was 6'2. He was wearing brown pants and had brown dress shoes. On his shoulder was a scarlet Macaw, that may have been their pet. Just then a squawk was heard above her. She turned her head and saw the same scarlet Macaw on Lucas's shoulder. He was petting her and was slightly chuckling. She continued to study the drawings. Next to the man was a women in her mid twenties. She had on a doctors outfit that meant she was a doctor at the hospital. She had on blue hair in a ponytail. She had black eyes and looked to be 5'9. Next to them was an 8 year old Lucas. He looked the same as he did now, except he had a small gold necklace.

The next drawing was of Koromon and Tskuyomimon. "That drawing I made when I didn't have anything else to draw. It's actually my second best drawing," he told her as Kai was taking a nap on the couch. She continued to look at the las t drawing.

It was of both Koromon and Tskuyomimon sitting at a picnic with hima dn his family. They looked to be in Jinguang park. There were many trees and the sky was as blue as ever. In the sky, the clouds spelled out 'Family 4 Ever'. Ms. Hashirama looked at it with saddened eyes. She remebered the day that Lucas had told her he was parentless.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ms. Hashirama was introducing everyone to each other since it was the beginning of the 7th grade year. There was one boy who hadn't been introduced yet, though._

_"Let's see. next is Rukasu Gure," she said when no one came up. She called out again, when everyone heard light snoring. Everyone looked to the back of the class in the right hand corner to see a boy sleeping, Everyone sweat dropped at the behavior of this kid. Ms. Hashirama sighed before going to try and wake him up. _

_"Mr. Gure," she said lightly shaking him. He stirred a little and looked up with groggy eyes. He moaned in sleep._

_"Hmmmmm," he said to her when he noticed it was the teacher. "It's mt turn, huh?" She nodded and he stood up and walked to the front of the class. He yawned, which was passed onto the others and made Ms. Hashirama sweat drop again. "My name is Rukasu Gure, though most people go with my american name Lucas Grey," he started. "My likes are food, being active, drawing, silence, a certain girl (cue blush), and most importantly... sleeping." Everyone face faulted at that. "My dislikes are to much noise, and when someone bothers me to much." Ms. Hashirama decided to ask a question._

_"What about your family," she asked. He sighed._

_"What family," he answered confusing the class. "My parents died when I was eight and the only thing my relatives did were fight over their will which was given to me. I have no family anymore, and I never did besides Mom and Dad. My so called relatives made me into an snti-social freak, so don't expect any replies that aren't just one word." And with that, he went back to his desk and fell asleep, leaving a shocked classroom._

_End Flashback._

* * *

She frowned slightly at that memory. She put down the notebook to see the scarlet Macaw staring at her. It then squawked and flew off. She then saw Lucas and the boy that he called Kai talking while laying next to each other. By the way he was so comfortable, she could honestly say that they acted like brothers. She stood up and walked towards them. She only caught the rest of the conversation as they noticed her coming.

"... and I think I could get Tskuyomimon to evolve, but I don't know," Lucas ended the conversation. He noticed Ms. Hashirama coming and decided to see what's up. "Hello, Ms. Hashirama. Got out of the clouds I see." He chuckled when she blushed form embarrassment. She nodded and decided to ask now.

"Lucas," she started and when she got his attention continued. "Why were you not affected by those taunts when the kids were making fun of you today? You just slept them off. Why?" Lucas sighed.

"Because, I was already used to it," he answered. "You see, when I was 10, Me and Kai here were in the park. We were playing around, when Kai here said he saw ghosts. After that, everyone stayed away from him because they thought he was crazy. I didn't though. I stayed with him for about 6 months before he moved to America. The kids would taunt me cause I stayed with 'Ghost Boy'." Ms. Hashirama was shocked that kids these days would do that. Kai was humming to himself an old song that he heard from the Americans. Ms. Hashirama then noticed the time.

"Well, it was a pleasure to know more about you Lucas, but I'm afraid that I must be going," she said as she led herself out the house. After he was sure she was gone, Kai started to talk.

"Nice going on the Ghost Boy part," he said as Lucas chuckled at his brother in all but blood antics. He then sighed before calling out Tskuyomimon and Koromon.

"Come on, let's go to the DigiWorld since I'm sure you want to get to know your Digimon better. Kai nodded before they left. Lucas grabbed his goggles from his pockets and locked the door. They then went to the store, while Tskuyomimon and Koromon phased through the walls.

**(Location: Computer Store; Time: 8:50)**

Lucas and Kai reached the store and went inside, after Lucas undid the security. They then went to the back, where Lucas re-activated the security, before turning on a certain computer. He then clicked on the file "Digitilization", and pointed his Digivice at the screen. The password was accepted and the map of the Digiworld unlocked. He then scrolled to a certain forest that had a waterfall on it and a small river. There were many rocks as well. He clicked on it and a screen came that said, 'Digi Falls selected'. He then pointed his Digivice at the dresser and told Kai to stand back. "DigiPortal, Digitize," he said as the dresser opened up again and a rainbow portal appeared between the two halves. He signaled for Kai tho follow, as did Tskuyomimon, while Koromon started to glow.

* * *

**'Digivolution Activated'**

Koromon was in that room of numbers once again.

**"Koromon Digivolve tooooo..."**

Koromon turned into that same orange dinosaur with the bandages on his hands that looked like fingerless glove. The same Bio-Hazard mark was on it with the little triangle in the middle.

**"Agumon"**

* * *

Agumon quickly ran to catch up with the others. He jumped in to the portal cashing into the others, causing all of them to roll into the Digiworld.

**(Location: DigiWorld; Time: Unknown)**

They fell into that same dog piled form, but quickly recovered. "AGUMON," Lucas shouted at his still recovering dinosaur partner. He shook his head as he noticed the area they were in. It was exactly like the area from the computer screen, but now there was a full moon outside. He then noticed a red and purple streak, before they hit Kai and caused him to fall on his back.

"KAI," Flamemon and Monodramon yelled at the same time as they hugged their partner. Lucas chuckled at the site while Agumon and Tskuyomimon were dead out laughing. Lucas sighed before he went to a huge boulder.

"Agumon and Tskuyomimon, you know what to do," he said to the two as they nodded as one ran to the boulder that Lucas was at and the other went to the one next to it, which was even more bugger than the last one. Kai noticed this and decided to ask Lucas what they were doing. But before he could, Tskuyomimon and Agumon had started to attack the boulders.

"PEPPER BREATH," Agumon shouted as he fired a huge fire ball from his mouth.

"MOONS GODDESS BEAM," Tskuyomimon shouted out his attack as it was instantly fired from his mouth. Kai understood that they were training, and that Tskuyomimon was stronger in the moonlight since the attack created a large hole in the boulder. He then decided to follow there example. First he decided to check his Digimon's stats. He pointed his Digivice at Monodramon and Flamemon.

**'Monodramon**

******Monodramon** is a Mini Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Monos Dramon". It has bat-like wings attached to both of its hands, but is unable to fly. Despite being a Vaccine, its personality is not so much considerably rough as it is near to brutality, giving the impression that it is a brawl-loving Digimon. Even in the Digital World, this Monodramon is in the heart of most brawls enough that it seems even Ogremon is fed up with Monodramon's tenacity. Also, the horn growing behind it is said to be its weak point, but this definitely has no degree of truth.  


**Attacks:**

**Crackling Bite- 900**

**Beat Knuckle- 1200**

**Attack- 598**

**Defense- 679**

**Health- 1390**

**Speed- 390**

**Attribute- Vaccine**

**Type- Dragon**

**Element- none**

**Evolution- Strikedramon'**

**'Flamemon**

******Flamemon** is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the flame. It is also said that it is used to be an Agunimon who lost the courage to fight, but this has not been proven.

**Attacks:**

**Baby Salamander- 890**

**Flame Tail- 678**

**Attack- 890**

**Defense- 789**

**Health- 1500**

**Speed- 789**

**Attribute- Variable**

**Type- Demon Man Digimon**

**Element- Fire**

**Evolution- Agunimon'**

"Hmmmmm," Kai hummed as he thought of the possibilities. He then looked around and found what he was looking for. Two very large boulders were sitting across from each other and they were at least twice as big as the ones that Agumon ans Tskuyomimon were using. He went towards the boulders with Monodramon and Flamemon following. He pointed at the boulders and spoke. "I want the two of you to attack these boulders with everything you've got," he told them. Monodramon was ecstatic at being able to destory something, while Flamemon was a little bit hesitant. They started to attack the boulders.

"BEAT KNUCKLE," Monodramon started to hit the boulders with as much force as he could.

"BABY SALAMANDER," Flamemon started fire out wave after wave of fire at the boulder.

If one were to be walking through the forest, they would see a flash of red and blue, and hear what sounded like a cliff being broken apart for next 3 hours.

3 hours later:

We see the four Digimon resting after their little training session. They were resting underneath an oak tree while their human partners were talking to each other.

"So, why didn't you come find me," Lucas asked Kai when he saw his face sadden. He was no really worried. Kai sighed before talking.

"Well, I just got back this Monday but didn't have a place to live," he answered and upon seeing the confused face on Lucas, continued. "You see, my Mom died last month from some disease that she got when she was born. I'm not sure what it was though. Dad couldn't be found, so before she died, Mom gave me a couple hundred dollars and a plane ticket to Japan. I knew that she wanted me to find you." Kai was nervous now.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Lucas said as Kai had gotten a relieved look now. Just then, they heard a sound coming from the air. They looked up and saw a Digimon coming their way. It had a metal helmet covering its face with 'wing' like ears and blue markings covering the helmet. It had a red body and yellow feet with razor sharp talons. It also had green eyes and a small bird tail.

"Hello, I'm Halsemon," the know identified Halsemon said in ancient like voice. "I'm here to take you to the HQ, as Jijimon needs to speak to you." Lucas nodded but Kai had a faraway look.

"There's something coming," Kai suddenly said. Just as he did, an explosion occurred in the clearing. Halsemon flew up then landed next to them.

"Quickly, we must go," he said as Flamemon and Agumon ran through the smoke with Tskuyomimon and Monodramon. They nodded before a voice came out.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, anytime soon," the voice said in an eerie way.

"I know that voice anywhere," Flamemon said as he suddenly became very cowardly. Out of the smoke came a creature that had black skin. It had only one eye on its head and a body of a dragon with Godzilla combined. It had two red wings and three metal talons on both of its feet. It had two hands with three metal claws on each. In its each of its palm was an eye. The eyes were gold.

"Its a Black Ghoulmon," Halsemon shouted as he knew that they might not make it out alive. The others had started to fight already.

"PEPPER BREATH," Agumon shouted as he fired off a ball of fire.

"MOONS GODDESS BEAM," Tskuyomimon shouted as the beam fired instantly since the moon was out and was STRENGTHENED because of it.

"BABY SALAMANDER," Flamemon shouted out, but a little bit hesitant.

"CRACKLING BITE," Monodramon shouted as he bit into Ghoulmons wing and it turned into data.

"GRAAAHHHHH," Black Ghoulmon shouted as he felt the power of their attacks. Halsemon decided to attack as well.

"RED SUN," he shouted as two red beams hit the ghoul Digimon and paralyze Black Ghoulmon. However, it was surprised when it shook it off and attacked the rookies.

"DEATH ARROW," he shouted as evil arrows shot from his eyes and hit the rookies.

"GAAAAAHHHHH," they screamed out. Lucas and Kai were screaming for them to get up.

"AGUMON, TSKUYOMIMON," Lucas screamed as his Digivice glowed and the Digivolution coin flew up and into the Digivice.

"MONODRAMON, FLAMEMON," Kai yelled out as the same thing happened to him. Their Digivices screeched before a female voice called out.

* * *

**'Digivolution Activated'**

Agumon and Tskuyomimon were in a room filled with numbers and now symbols.

**"Agumon/Tskuyomimon Digivolve tooo..."**

Agumon's skin broke away to reveal 1's and 0's. It was then replaced with that same huge dinosaur. This time, his bandage glove had grown along with his hand and the symbol was still the Bio-Hazard with the triangle.

Tskuyomimon's skin broke away to reveal 1's and 0's that was replaced by pale blue skin. The figure looked to be Lucas's height. It was then covered by a midnight black colored robe like Tskuyomimon's and had the design of the sun. Its hands had grown and the claws were sharper. The figure had a bandaged arm and the scythe had changed to a staff with an orb on the top. Nine 'sun tails' came out of the orb to make it look like a miniature sun. It had a little neck scarf on its neck. The right side of the figure's face had bandages covering its right eye up to its right cheek. Its left eye had the Bio-Hazard symbol with the triangle in the middle. It had blond hair and two imp like ears. It had a long tail with a black tip swaying behind it. At the end of the tail, to the side, bones were sticking out like spikes. It had a mysterious liquid coming out of the tip. On the figures right shoulder blade, a red and black wing came out of it.

**"Geo Greymon/Ameterastumon"**

* * *

The newly evolved champions ran at the Black Ghoulmon as soon as their transformations were done. Now it was Flamemon and Monodramons turns.

* * *

**'Digivolution Activated'**

Flamemon and Monodramon were in that same room, except the symbols were like that of Flamemons buckle.

**"Flamemon/Monodramon Digivolve tooo..."**

Flamemon's skin broke away. It was replaced by tan skin. The new figure looked to be slightly taller than Lucas. It red, yellow, and black armor and silver leg and arm bracers. It had a red helmet with three horns. The new figure also had blond hair and a buckle with the symbol for the legendary warrior of flame.

Monodramon's skin broke off as well to reveal 1's and 0's. It was replaced by purple skin and a lot of armor. It had two hands with three claws and two feet with three talons. It had a long tail with a metal tip on its tail end and a helmet covering its head. It had red hair and a strange red marking on its chest and abdomen. It was wearing green pants. It also had a belt on its neck.

**"Agunimon/Strikedramon"**

* * *

The now evolved Digimon ran at Black Ghoulmon with their attack ready.

"PYRO PUNCH," Agunimon shouted as he released a fire dragon out of his hands as they hit Black Ghoulmon.

"STRIKE FANG," he shouted as his armor became red hot. He ran at Black Ghoulmon and hit him causing him to scream in pain.

"MEGA FLAME," Geo Greymon shouted as he fired a huge fire blast at Black Ghoulmon. Black Ghoulmon was now phasing in and out.

"POISON BONE DAGGER," Ameterastumon shouted as he shot his tail into Black Ghoulmon. He was now phasing really fast. Halsemon decided to end it.

"TEMPEST WIND," Halsemon shouted as he started to soin really fast, creating a tornado around him. He then shot at Black Ghoulmon and went right through his abdomen, coming out the other side, leaving a hole in Black Ghoulmon and deleting him as well. Black Ghoulmon's data was then absorbed by the five Digimon as they reverted back to rookie.

Lucas and Kai ran to them as their partners hugged them. Halsemon landed and they boarded onto him. He then flew up and they were heading to Rebellion HQ. They never noticed another figure had seen the fight.

_'Soon, Lucas Grey,' the figure thought. 'You will join with us in Master Venom Myotismon's army.' _The creature chuckled darkly as the screen faded out.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location:

It was very dark in the area. Nothing could be seen. Suddenly, a fire was lit up and a shadow of a figure could be seen. The fire grew bigger and we could see the figure more closely now.

It had red, black, and purple skin. It was the size of a 6 story building and had blond hair. Its top half was blood red while its bottom half was black. It looked like it had wings. That was all we can see, before the light went out. The figure laughed as the last of the light faded away.

"Soon, I will rule over the worlds," the creature said in a dark tone. It then laughed, a laugh so terrible that it would make any sane man or thing crazy. That was what this figure was... Crazy.

* * *

Kyroshiro: Phew, that was long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. What does Jijimon want to talk about? What will happen now that their Digimon Digivolved? Will Sabrina and Michiko give their answers? And who was that creepy figure? Find out next time on Digimon: DigiSquad Rebellion.


	6. Arc 1: Memories, talks, New Destined?

Kyroshiro: Another chapter here. Lucas is in the hospital cause he has hives now. Honestly, he has the worst luck. (Sighs) Hope he gets better.

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon.

* * *

Prev.:

Lucas and Kai ran to them as their partners hugged them. Halsemon landed and they boarded onto him. He then flew up and they were heading to Rebellion HQ. They never noticed another figure had seen the fight.

_'Soon, Lucas Grey,' the figure thought. 'You will join with us in Master Venom Myotismon's army.' _The creature chuckled darkly as the screen faded out.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location:

It was very dark in the area. Nothing could be seen. Suddenly, a fire was lit up and a shadow of a figure could be seen. The fire grew bigger and we could see the figure more closely now.

It had red, black, and purple skin. It was the size of a 6 story building and had blond hair. Its top half was blood red while its bottom half was black. It looked like it had wings. That was all we can see, before the light went out. The figure laughed as the last of the light faded away.

"Soon, I will rule over the worlds," the creature said in a dark tone. It then laughed, a laugh so terrible that it would make any sane man or thing crazy. That was what this figure was... Crazy.

* * *

Now:

After a few hours of flying, Halsemon landed in front of the castle. Lucas got off while Kai was sleeping on Halsemon with Flamemon and Monodramon. Tskuyomimon was very tired so Lucas told him to stay on and get some sleep. Agumon was still charged up, though Lucas thought the battle high will wear off soon. He then went and opened the bridge. Halesmon offered to carry them, and even though his feet protested from lack of energy, he refused. They walked in silence and arrived at the wall, where Lucas proceeded with the password. The wall opened up and they went into the elevator. They then went down to the HQ.

When they got out, Jijimon was talking to some Elecmon when he heard the elevator open up. He looked and saw Lucas and Halsemon with Kai on his back. Jijimon understood what happened and he led them to another room which had two beds. He led them inside and Lucas put Kai in one of the beds, while Flamemon and Monodramon followed. Lucas went to the other bed and Agumon slept on the floor while Tskuyomimon went onto his head. Before he fell asleep, he heard what Jijimon said to him.

"Rest now Lucas, I'll tell you what was important tomorrow," Jijimon said and Lucas nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream Sequence:_

_Lucas found himself in a void, that then changed to a city. It looked like Tokyo, Japan. He then saw that the buildings were on fire, and a green bird like creatures. It had yellow and red feathers. Its wings were on its back instead of its sides. Its arm were on its sides and it had three clawed talons. They were also on its feet. It had a metal plate on its top beak. Its beady black eyes bore into Lucas before it screamed out its attack. _

_"SONIC DESTROYER," it yelled out as lightning shot out of its two feathers on its head. An explosion occurred as another Digimon came out. It was a white, red, and yellow Digimon the size of a 3 story building. It had a red upper body with lines going through them. A blue orb was in the middle of its abdomen. It had two yellow arm bracers with white hands. It had a white head with a yellow metal helmet on the top part with three white horns. One on each side of its head and one on its nose. Two red wings came out of its back. Its lower body was white with red lines and a both of its feet had razor sharp gold talons. A white tail with yellow lines swayed behind him with a sun shaped tip. It cried out as the attack hit it. Lucas wondered why an obviously mega level Digimon would have trouble with an Ultimate. Though when he looked around, he saw over 15 Dark Tyrannomon. Yeah, even a Mega would have trouble with that many Tyrannomon._

_"SHINE GREYMON," someone yelled out as Victory Greymon fell to the ground. Lucas turned to see another him, Michiko, Kai, Sabrina and some other kids he didn't recognize. Tskuyomimon was floating behind the other him._

_"You need to do it now," he said as the other him nodded. The other Lucas brought his Digivice to his heart and it glowed. Shine Greymon turned back into Agumon before he started to glow as well. "Agumon,B...M...r..e," his other self's voice started to become static as he started to wake up. The last thing he heard was Agumon shouting then a very bright light._

_"Agumon B...O...M...R...E T...O..."_

_End Dream Sequence._

* * *

Lucas woke up to the sun hitting his face. He reluctantly got up and stretched his body out. He felt a lot of bones pop into place and he yawns as the sleepiness is killed off by his alertness. He stood up and noticed that Agumon and Tskuyomimon was still asleep. _'Good job yesterday buddy, you to Tskuyomimon,' he thought. _He walked out of the room and towards the central room. He saw only a few Datamon and PawnChessmon were looking over the DigiWorld. Some Lalamon were chatting with each other over at the big screen. Lucas went to the coffee machine and got some coffee. He drank some of the caffeine drink and tried to get his mind awake. He heard Jijimon coming behind him talking to some Gabumon who were trying to give him some information.

"Yes yes, I got the information," Jijimon said as he poured some coffee for himself and the two Gabumon. He then noticed Lucas there and greeted him. "Ahh, hello, Lucas. How'd you sleep?" Lucas yawned and spoke.

"Eh, I'm still tired, but I had nice enough sleep," he told him. "Though I had a weird dream." Jijimon was no curious about the dream.

"What was it about," he asked. Lucas proceeded to tell him the dream. "Hmmm. If I'm right, then you just had an 'Dram Insight.' Only certain people get them, and they only have them when something important affects the future. Hmmmm, I'll have to look into this. Anyways, to what I wanted to tell you yesterday. I got a reading from when your Digimon Digivolved into their Champion forms. Apparently Tskuyomimon has a forbidden power that could destroy the digital world or save it. The reason why is still unknown but I have my best Digimon on the job. Also, it seems that we got a reading from your entrance point to the DigiWorld. It seems that Sabrina and Michiko have their answers. You should probably go and get their answers. I'll look after Kai until you get back." Lucas nodded before going outside the base and creating a portal to the human world. Before he left, an orange and black light hit his Digivice and the screen changed to a forest with Agumon and Tskuyomimon sleeping in a tree.

**(Location: Computer Store, Backroom; Time: Unknown)**

Michiko sighed for the twentieth time in about five minutes. She and Sabrina had been waiting for about an hour for Lucas to show up. They never expected him to fall from the roof with a portal to the DigiWorld disappearing afterward, or did they?

"Gotta find a safer way for people to land," Lucas muttered from the ground. He got up and noticed the girls were there looking at him with indifference, though Sabrina looked like she wanted to bust out laughing from the fall. He sighed before getting to the point. "So what is your answers," he asked. Michiko's face didn't even change while Sabrina just answered out.

"I'm in," she said as he nodded. She then continued. "If I can help the Digimon get their freedom, I'll do it." Sabrina sighed.

"I'm in, but I won't like it," Lucas sweat-dropped before he nodded as well. He then signaled for the two to follow him to the computer. It was still on since last night. He clicks on the same file for the digital world, but instead clicked the file called 'Rebel Sign Up'. He typed in some information before asking for Sabrina's Digivice. She gave it to him and he attached it to the computer with a USB cord. It was scanned by the computer and the words 'Accepted' were on the screen. He did the same with Michiko and she was registered as well. Lucas then went and typed some more information and Sabrina and Michiko's Digivices beeped. They looked at it and saw a message.

"You have been accepted into the DigiSquad Rebellion Force, or D.R.F. You will be given further instructions when you meet the leader of the Rebellion. We thank you for joining us in our cause

Signed,

The D.R.F Representatives, PawnChessmon and Elecmon"

They sighed at the standard mail when they saw Lucas pointing his Digivice at the dresser. "DigiPortal, Digitize," he called out as the portal appeared to take them to the digital world. They rushed into the portal and appeared inside of the base instead of outside. This puzzled the two females and they turned to Lucas for an answer. "Since you are a part of the D.R.F, we don't need to head to the front anymore." They 'Ohhh'd' in response. He walked up to Jijimon and started to talk to them. They saw him nod and Lucas called them over. "Okay then, your going to go with Jijimon on a tour and he'll explain anything you need to know." Sabrina and Michiko nodded and left with Jijimon. Lucas went over to a couch, plopped himself down and went for a nap.

With the tour:

Jijimon was currently explaining everything about the base.

"This base was created by Angemon, Angewomon and many other Digimon. It was meant for a safe haven for traveling Digimon, but sadly we've had to convert it to a central base for the D.R.F.," Jijimon explained as Sabrina was taking notes in a notebook she got from... somewhere. Michiko just looked on with a bored expression, wishing she was either at home playing video games or just doing nothing. It was better than a boring tour. But she knew that she had to do this to know the base better. Jijimon was currently showing them some weapon room. "Here is where we keep weapons that are to dangerous for Digimon to use." He then noticed that both were interested by the weapons. Michiko then had a confused face.

"Wait, where are our partners," she asked. As soon as she asked that, blue and red blurs tackled her to the ground.

"CHI," Gazimon and Betamon both yelled at the same. Then a pink and purple blur tackled Sabrina while a blue furred bipedal wolf walked calmly to her.

"Sabrina/Milady," Gaomon and Lunamon greeted. They got off of their human partners and helped them up.

"Betamon missed Chi," Betamon said in a childish voice. Gazimon helped Michiko up and dusted her off.

"We missed you Sabrina/Lady Sabrina," Gaomon and Lunamon said in unison. Sabrina was confused at the 'Milady' and 'Lady Sabrina' from Gaomon, but decided that it was a Digimon thing. Jijimon then cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well now, shall we get back to the tour," he asked as they both nodded. But just then, a red light filled the hallways as a warning alarm blared through the building. Jijimon ran towards the command room while signalling for the other two to come. They quickly make it to the room to see the bid screen giving out a warning. It seemed that another person was in the digital world, actually 3 people were. One had a violet dot, another had a gold dot, and the last person had a purple dot. A PawnChessmon came up to Jijimon and started to whisper to him. Jijimon nodded and turned to Lucas.

"I know," Lucas said before he could talk. "Go and help them out." He turned to the two in the room, well three since Kai had just woken up. "You guys stay here, I'll do this one myself." He then left before they could answer.

"Why that little," Sabrina said as she saw Lucas leave. Kai just swayed a little before going back to sleep and almost hitting the floor. Luckily, he was caught by Jijimon. Jijimon sighed as he placed Kai on the sofa that Lucas had used earlier. Michiko was getting some coffee and asking the Datamon if they knew any video games, to which she was disappointed when they said 'no'. Sabrina was fuming at not being able to go with Lucas on the mission.

With Lucas:

Lucas was currently riding on Halsemon towards the signal. They were making good time when Agumon decided to talk to Lucas.

"Why'd you tell them to stay, Lucas," Agumon said to him as he thought of the reason. He sighed.

"Because Agumon, I just can't take them on this rescue," he told the orange dino as Tskuyomimon woke up. "I'll tell you why later, we're almost there." Agumon nodded and got ready to fight. They landed about five meters away from them into a dense forest. Lucas thanked Halsemon before the Armor Digimon flew away. He then released Agumon and Tskuyomimon and they ran towards the signal. They got through the brush to find three Tyrannomons with a bite mark on their arms accomponied by a MasterTyrannomon who had the same bite mark on his nose. Across from them were three humans and four Digimon.

The first human was a 13 year old female. She had pale skin and light brown hair slightly over shoulder length tied in a ponytail. She was about 5'6 and had greenish blue eyes. She was also on the skinny side. She was wearing a green shirt with a kanji for 'Sound' and a pair of blue jeans. She also had fingerless gloves, a greenish blue goggle, a purple jacket tied to her waist and red lace shoes She was had a small drawing book and a pencil with an eraser at the end in the rings of the notebook.

The second person was a 13 year old male. He to had pale skin. He also had short but spiky blond hair and looked to be 5'11. He had red eyes and was slightly muscled. He was wearing a red black short sleeved shirt and blue old navy jeans. He also had blue and white nikes, a black fingerless glove, and... a cowboy hat?

The last person was a short 13 year old male. He was about 5'6 with wavy ear length blond hair. He had pale skin as well and cornflour blue eyes. He seemed to be slim, and looked like a breeze could knock him flat on his back, He was wearing a red t-shirt and a long white sleeved hoodie with dark blue jeans and brwon hiking shoes. He was also wearing crimson framed glasses.

In front of them was four Digimon. One was a cat like Digimon. It had orange fur and a green orb on its neck. It also had red hair. The second Digimon was entirely blue. It looked like a dragon going to war. The third Digimon was a red on black Digimon with the Digital Hazard on its stomach, arms, and nose. It was dragon like and had a long tail swishing behind it. The last Digimon was a purple furred ferret dragon like Digimon. It had Purple fur all over its body except for the tip of its tail, its clawed hands and feet, its stomach area, and the end of its muzzle. It also had a red ruby on its forehead shaped into a triangle.

Just then the Tyrannomon roared as they got ready to attack. Lucas ran over to were they were just as the Tyrannomon attacked.

"FIRE BLAST BLAZE," they all shouted together as all three of them fired out a beam of intensley hot fire. Lucas put in the coin with the shield in his Digivice, telling the others to do the same. They did and he shouted out.

"DEFENSE BOOST, DIGITIZE," he shouted as all of their digimon were covered by a blue aura. Lucas then put in a Digivolution coin. "You guys get out of here. Run the way I came, a Halsemon will be there to escort you back to a safer place. DIGIVOLUTION, DIGITIZE," Lucas told them and then shouted the end. His Digivice glowed as did Agumon and Tskuyomimon. His Digivice did the same sequence.

* * *

**'DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATED'**

Agumon and Tskuyomimon were in the same room of numbers and symbols.

**"Agumon/Tskuyomimon Digivolve toooo..."**

Agumon's skin broke away and was replaced 1's and 0's. It was then replaced by the orange, blue, and brown skinned dinosaur we all know.

Tskuyomimon's skin broke off as well, replaced by 1's and 0's. It was then replaced by a black cloaked boy with a bone tail and crimson black wing.

**"Geo Greymon/Ameteratsumon"**

* * *

The now digivolved Geo Greymon and Ameterastumon ran (or flew for Ameterastumons case) at the enemy and fired attack after attack.

"MEGA FLAME," Geo Greymon fired its fire beam at the opponents hitting a Tyrannomon and Master Tyrannomon. He then charged at the other two while Ameterastumon dealt with the other two. He then shouted out his attack.

"HORN IMPULSE," he shouted as he rammed his horns into the Tyrannomon. The Tyrannomon retaliated.

"WILD BUSTER," they both shouted out as they rammed into Geo Greymon with tremendous force. Another voice came out of nowhere.

"LIO CLAW," the Liollmon shouted as proceeded to cut one of the Tyrannomon. It screeched in pain as it fell back.

"M16 ASSASSIN," the Commandramon shouted as he shot his gun at the other Tyrannomon as it to screeched in pain.

"MEGA BURST," Geo Greymon shouted as he deleted one of the Tyrannomon and the other was phasing in and out of existence.

"PYRO GRENADE," the black dragon shouted as it spit out a purple ball and hit the Tyrannomon. It hit and deleted the red dinosaur. Lucas turned to the other two enemies and saws the purple dragon thing hitting the last Tyrannomon while Ameteratsumon was dealing with the boss.

"All right, Geo Greymon, help Ameterstumon. Liollmon, Commandramon, and Black Guilmon help Dorumon," Lucas gave out orders as the Digimon went and did them. The other kids were watching from the treeline and couldn't help but be in awe at his bravery.

With Ameterastumon:

Ameterastumon was having a bit of trouble. Every time he got Master Tyrannomon down to almost deletion, it would use its Zen Healing to restore its strength. He growled in annoyance. He then fired off another attack.

"SUN GODDESS BEAM," he shouted as his sun design instantly fired an orange beam because the sun was out. It did a lot more damage as well. It hit the Master Tyrannomon and did considerable damage. He didn't let up the attacks. His staff started to glow very bright as it absorbed the energy of the sun.

"SHINING FLARE," he shouted as his staff let loose the energy it had gathered. A beam of black fire hit Master Tyrannomon and it started to phase in and out.

"Z-ZEN," was all it got to say before another voice cried out.

"MEGA FLAME," Geo Greymon shouted as he fired a stream of fiery hot fire from his mouth. It hit and deleted the overgrown lizard as they absorbed its data. They turned to see the last Tyrannomon being deleted and absorbed as well. Lucas walked over to the four humans.

"Welcome, you may come out now," Lucas said as he saw them slowly walk out. The Digimon that had battled with him ran to their partners and sat next to them. The three humans were astonished by the creatures as Ameterastumon and Geo Greymon came by. Ameterastumon de-digivolved back into Tskuyomimon while Geo Greymon lowered his hands in a gesture to get on. Lucas signaled for them to follow as he got on. "If you want answers, come with me." He heard grass shuffling meaning that they were. As they got onto Geo Greymon's head, he decided to get to know them better. "So, what are your names?" The 13 year old spiky blond haired boy went first.

"Names Alex "Al" Thompson," he introduced himself as BlackGuilmon sat next to him. The female of the group went next.

"My name is Sofia Nari," she said in a quiet voice. The little boy went last.

"My name is Matthew Harper," he said in a very low whisper that they almost missed his sentence. Lucas barley heard.

"You need to speak louder kid," he said as Matthew said his name again.

"My name is Matthew Harper," he said in a louder voice, but was still a whisper. Lucas nodded before laying on one of Geo Greymon's horns as his partner was walking to the castle. The other Digimon were resting from their battle.

"I'll answer any answers you have once we get to HQ," he said to them as they dozed off. He chuckled a little when Tskuyomimon flew over. Lucas reached out to him and Tskuyomimon found himself cradled by the normally quiet boy. He was then lulled to sleep by his partners beating heart. Lucas smiled when he saw one of his partner asleep. He then joined him in dreamland.

* * *

Kyroshiro: Well that was nice, wasn't it. I'm updating this story pretty fast aren't I? The next chapter may or may not be up by next Friday since I don't want to many of both mine and Lucas's ideas to run out. After all Lucas comes up with the Ideas and I just right them. See ya. Also , only three spots left for the Major Destined. Stayed tuned for the next Digimon: DigiSquad Rebellion.


End file.
